Autonomous vehicles such as robots or other vehicles typically need the ability to recognize and steer around objects that may be in its path. To assist in accomplishing such tasks, various types of cameras or the like can be used.
When an object has depth or texture to it, cameras typically are able to determine the distance between the robot and the object and readily identify and/or steer around it as desired. When an object has little if any depth to it, such as a flat wall, for example, recognizing the object can present difficulties.